Ca t'dirais pas d'vivre avant d'mourir ?
by HeadFire
Summary: Nous étions tout le monde et nous n'étions personne à la fois. En quête du savoir sur la vérité absolue que personne ne détenait, à vouloir poser le doigt sur toutes les émotions possible à ressentir. Tu avais ce dont de te croire invincible, de penser tout connaître, de vouloir tout vivre, pour mieux recommencer. [UA] EN PAUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je débarque ici avec un sujet assez important à mes yeux, à savoir, la recherche de ce que nous sommes, de ce qu'est la vie, mettre des mots propres sur le fait qu'est de se sentir vivant. J'ai en quête de faire ressentir de différentes émotion au travers ces écrits, en espérant y parvenir étant donné que cet univers reste assez compliqué à retranscrire pour moi. Autre fait, cette histoire contient un OC, à savoir un personnage inventé. Je suis consciente que ce détail ne plaise pas à tout le monde, mais je laisse votre imagination faire le travail et le changer par le votre pendant la lecture, si ça vous aide.**

* * *

Nous n'étions qu'un samedi matin ordinaire. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, à fixer le voile qui recouvrait mon lit à baldaquin, me laissant une vue floue sur mon plafond blanc au travers la transparence du tissu. Voila bien deux heures que j'étais ainsi, allongée sur mon lit sans bouger la moindre partie de mon corps. Seule mes paupières étaient en mouvement, gardant ce réflexe de cligner des yeux que tout un chacun possédait. Qu'est ce que j'foutais ainsi ? Rien de particulier. Je réfléchissais. A tout, à rien. Depuis petite, j'étais le genre d'enfant à se poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Pourquoi le ciel était-il bleu, pourquoi la Terre était-elle ronde, pourquoi le camembert portait-il justement ce nom. Des questions sur lesquelles je ne pouvais généralement pas donner de réponses. Pourtant, je continuais ces prises de tête inlassablement. Du haut de mes vingt-et-un ans, je réfléchissais beaucoup trop sur la nature des choses. Pour assouvir ma soif de savoir, j'avais essayé beaucoup de chose. En passant par des ouvrages religieux, aux romans psychologique, des recueils de poèmes, ou même des écrits scientifique. Mais rien à faire, j'en restais toujours au même point. Tellement, que ça en devenait dérangeant.

Un soupir franchit le seuil de mes lèvres, alors que je consultais l'heure sur mon téléphone. La dernière fois que j'avais daigné poser mon regard dessus, il était onze heure pile. Douze minutes étaient passées depuis. Autre fait, j'accordais une immense importance au temps. La vie n'était qu'une course contre la montre après la mort. Dieu seul sait ce que vous pourriez faire en douze minutes, là, dehors. Et je me maudissais sans cesse de laisser les aiguilles de la montre défiler, sans faire quoique ce soit pour changer ceci. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que j'attendais patiemment la fin de la journée, pour dormir et reproduire ce même tableau le lendemain. Ennuyant à en crever.

J'haïssait la routine. Et pourtant, ma vie entière ne se résumait qu'à ça, comme beaucoup d'autres hélas. J'aurais pu changer ça un nombre incalculable de fois. Maintenant encore, j'en avais la possibilité. Mais j'avais peur. Et si je me rendais compte qu'en cassant cette routine, cette dernière me convenait parfaitement ? C'était ça mon problème. Je me posais trop de questions, et j'avais peur d'en connaître les réponses. Alors je ne faisais rien, restant à me contenter de ce que j'avais.

Et j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Issue d'une famille de riche, j'avais des privilèges que d'autres jeunes de mon âge n'avaient pas. Un manoir en guise de baraque, un compte en banque plein aux as, une carrière de mannequinat prometteuse, une éducation stricte mais raisonnable, une famille aimante, et des amis. Mais j'avais trop. C'est égoïste de me plaindre de tout ça, alors que beaucoup en rêverait. Mais c'était vraiment trop. De plus, jamais je n'ai eu la chance de décider quoi que ce soit. Ma carrière, mes fréquentations. Je les appréciait pour la plupart, bien entendu ! Mais il était ici question des enfants riche de notre quartier. On vivait dans le même environnement. D'après nos parents, c'était mieux comme ça. Aucun gosse de pauvre ne viendrait nous dépraver la cervelle, avec tout ce qui se passait en dehors de notre quartier, ou de notre pays. C'était sans doute la seule chose que je pouvais repprocher à ceux que je considérais comme étant mes amis. Ayant tout, ils ne cherchaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ce qu'il se passait ailleurs, ne les intéressait pas. Personne. Sauf moi. J'avais ce goût pour l'inconnu, que je ne pouvais assouvir. Et j'acceptais ça. La bonne gosse de riche qui restait à sa place, ayant pour seul but dans sa vie de faire garder l'honneur de la famille à un rang élevé.

_ Hanabi ? Tu es réveillée ?

Ma mère entra dans la chambre. Une femme d'un mètre soixante-dix à peu près, plutôt fine. Ses cheveux roses pastel tenaient en un carré, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux retomber sur son visage pour adoucir ses traits. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient resplendissant. Couleur d'yeux dont je n'ai pas héritée, malheureusement. Je m'apprêtais à me retourner dans mon lit, sans compter ma mère qui se mit presque à piquer un fard.

_ Hanabi ! La séance photo commence dans moins d'une heure et tu te permet de te recoucher ?!

Ah. Par tout les saints, faites la taire. Bien que ma mère était une femme très généreuse et adorable, le premier défaut que l'on pouvait lui trouver restait sa voix portante. Toujours à presque hurler pour se faire entendre. Ayant toujours du mal à se faire entendre plus jeune, elle avait gardé ce trait de caractère. Peut-être devrais-je faire de même, moi aussi ? M'imposer, m'affirmer. Oh, oubliez. Ca ne ferait m'attirer que des ennuis et déplaire à mes parents. Si je pouvais éviter une querelle puéril par tout les moyens, j'étais preneuse, quitte à me taire. Ma progénitrice ne cessa de râler, venant même à retirer le drap blanc de sur mon corps. Bien. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.

_ Je vais me préparer.

_ J'y compte bien, mademoiselle !

Et ce ne fut qu'après ça qu'elle tourna enfin les talons. Dans un effort surhumain, je sortis enfin de mon lit, prenant des vêtements sous mon bras, ainsi que mon enceinte. Direction la salle de bain, je posais tout ça sur une surface en hauteur, afin que l'eau n'éclabousse pas dessus malgré les portes de la cabine de douche. Une fois la chanson _Still loving you_ de Scorpions enclenchée, je me dénudais pour entrer en contact avec le jet d'eau tiède, fredonnait les paroles. Dans les grands mystère qui me faisaient face, ce morceau en était un exemple parfait. J'affectionnais beaucoup le texte, que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas comprendre. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde je suis sortie avec des hommes, puis j'ai couché avec eux. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie vivre pendant mes relations sexuelle. A tel point que je me suis posée la question si je n'étais pas lesbienne. Une question qui me taraude toujours, d'ailleurs. L'homosexualité est un sujet des plus tabou, ici. Je n'ai donc jamais pu expérimenter la chose avec les filles du coin, étant elles-même bien rangées, à accepter pour la plupart des mariages arrangés pour préserver la prestance de leur famille. D'un ennui. Partager sa vie avec quelqu'un dans l'ultime but de gagner plus d'argent n'était pas quelque chose de saint. Je gardais à l'esprit qu'une véritable liaison sentimentale restait préférable à tout ça. Mais j'étais bien sûr mal placé pour en parler. Quelque part, je cherchais à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien procurer, sans réellement m'y intéresser. Ma dernière relation en date n'a fait que des actes d'infidélité. Vous voulez savoir ? Ca ne m'a rien fait. Pas même atteint ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Au final, peut-être que c'était moi qui était trop étrange pour pouvoir comprendre ce genre de chose un jour.

Sans prendre trop de temps supplémentaire, je sortie de la douche assez rapidement, histoire de ne pas prendre plus de retard. Pas de maquillage pour aujourd'hui, le personnel servant à me préparer pour les shooting s'en chargerait. Pareil pour les cheveux. Je n'avais qu'à m'habiller, ce que je fit assez rapidement. Un simple débardeur blanc classique, accompagné d'un pantalon gris délavé. Sans oublier ma paire noire et blanche d'adidas superstar. Ma tenue était certe tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique... mais le prix l'était moins. En tant que riche, on se permettait des folies, même pour des fringues futile qu'on trouverait facilement beaucoup moins cher dans des boutiques populaire. Nous étions comme ça, nous les gens riche. Toujours dans le besoin de montrer au monde qu'on était pleins aux as, et pas eux. Une mentalité puéril, je vous l'accorde. Mais passons. A présent prête, je n'eu plus qu'à descendre, ayant pris soin de récupérer mon téléphone au passage. Ma mère quand à elle, discutait tranquillement avec notre chauffeur attitré. Ni elle, ni moi, n'avions le permis. Et mon père était en déplacement. Soit. Ma mère, appelons là par son prénom, Anastasia, m'offrit un sourire en me voyant fin prête, visiblement satisfaite que je me sois dépêchée. Une bonne chose.

Nous étions à présent dans la voiture, ma mère côté passagé, et moi comme toujours sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet ne serait pas bien long, mais malgré ça je pris la peine d'attacher ma ceinture, comme on me l'avait inculqué depuis mon enfance. Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, le morceau du groupe Nirvana, Lithium, tournait en boucle, alors que mes paupières se fermaient, bercée par le moyen de transport qu'était la voiture.

Une fois cette dernière garée, j'eu le réflexe de me sortir de mon assoupissement dans les secondes qui suivirent. Visiblement, nous étions à destination. Le chauffeur se hâta d'ouvrir la portière de ma mère, pour ensuite faire de même avec moi. Suite à cela, ma génitrice et moi même nous nous dirigions vers ce petit studio photo assez réputé dans Paris. L'endroit auquel tout mes shootings étaient organisés, généralement. Une fois entrées, je fus tout de suite dirigée dans les coulisses, pour me préparer pour faire face au photographe par la suite. C'était tout simplement impossible de me présenter dans un accoûtrement pareil.

Premièrement, se fut la maquilleuse qui effectua son travail pour débuter. C'était toujours la même chose, mon visage se trouvait toujours couvert de plusieurs couche assez épaisses de toutes sortes de produits, pour cacher les imperfections et unifier tout ça. Notamment pour faire disparaître mes cernes, et les traces laissée par la drogue sur mon visage. Nous, les gosses de riches, nous fumions, oui. On s'faisait tellement chier, à longeur de journée.. à l'époque, on avait trouvé que ça. Mais moi j'y étais restée. Ca ne se savait pas auprès de mes parents, que ce soit pour les joints, ou même la clope. Sinon c'était scandale assuré. A en parler comme ça, on croirait que je suis une adolescente. Pourtant, je suis bien une jeune adulte. Suite à tout ça, mes joues furent creusées par une sorte de contouring, rendant mon visage plus maigre qu'à la norme. Je pesais tout juste cinquante kilos pour mon mètre soixante-deux. Pas bien grande, pas bien grosse. En temps normal, je ne devrais même pas pouvoir être model, loin du mètre soixante-quinze exigé. Mais encore une fois, c'était l'importance de ma famille qui faisait tout. Quand je vous disais que j'avais tout, ce n'était pas pour rire. Même l'impossible, je l'attrappais à pleine mains. Pour suivre, mes yeux, d'un acier presque blanc dont j'avais hérité de mon père, furent habillés d'un smokey de couleurs sombres. S'en suivit des faux-cils, et de se rouge à lèvre de couleur rose nude. Le résultat était plaisant, mais bien loin du naturel comme vous auriez pu le deviner. Après quoi, ce fut à la coiffeuse de prendre le relais. Pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'était que de lisser le plus possible ma chevelure rose qui m'arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos, au moins. Et pour finir, je terminais en cabine pour me changer, afin de me vêtir des vêtements imposés.

Aujourd'hui je posais pour une publicité du parfum _La petite robe noir_. Une odeur bien dégueulasse, au passage. Je ne supportais pas, mais pour faire bonne figure auprès du créateur, ou plutôt de la créatrice, Delphine Jelk, qui serait peut-être présente, je me devais d'en porter. Avant de faire mon entrée définitive auprès du photographe, je pris le temps de m'observer dans un des grands miroirs dont étaient composés les coulisses. Je portais une robe noir, à manches longues mais très près du corps. Elle m'arrivait à mis cuisses, et dénudait la totalité de mon dos. Un modèle de haute couture parfait, correspondant totalement au produit que je devrais représenter aujourd'hui. Quand à mon visage.. c'était sans doute très bien comme ça. Mes yeux, eux, ne reflétaient absolument aucun soupsçons d'émotions quelconque. Et les artistes adoraient ça. Je ressemblais à une poupée, ne ressentant pas la moindre chose, du moins à ce qu'en laissait paraître mes pupilles. Les modèles de ce genre, on se les arrachait. Forcément, vous pouviez en faire ce que vous vouliez. Un pantin, une marionnette.

_ Hanabi, on t'attends !

Ah, ma mère, encore et toujours. Après avoir lancé un bref " j'arrive " à peine audible, j'entrais donc à la rencontre du photographe. Sanji Vinsmoke, plus exactement. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, riche également, bien que, pas autant que nous. J'avais eu plusieurs fois affaire à lui, et il s'avérait être quelqu'un de très agréable, bien qu'un peu.. excentrique, si je n'puis dire. Mais ça faisait partit de son charme.

_ Ah, voici enfin la plus belle de toute !

Ce compliment ne m'arracha pas même un seul sourire, pour cause de l'habitude. De plus, n'importe qui pourrait deviner très clairement que le blond était un homme à femme. Je ne me sentais donc pas dans l'obligation de ressentir une quelconque flatterie face à ce genre de paroles. Sans demander mon reste, je me mis donc à ma place, à savoir sous les lumières artificielles, où était arrangé un arrière fond de couleur blanche, pour pouvoir y incruster un décor lors des montages. Un sofa en cuir noir se situait derrière moi, ainsi qu'une petite table en verre sur laquelle trônait un flacon du parfum dont je faisais la publicité. Je me trouvais fortement ennuyée d'être ici.. mais comme d'habitude, mon expression faciale ne laissa rien paraître de tout ça.

_ Qu'elles poses dois-je effectuer ?

_ Ah, pardonnes moi princesse, j'ai oublier de vous prévenir toi et ta mère, mais il y a eu un petit imprévu à l'agence. Je ne serais pas derrière l'objectif aujourd'hui, se sera la nouvelle recrue de l'agence.

_ .. Je vais devoir poser pour un novice ?

_ Le novice a sans doute bien plus d'expérience dans le domaine que tu ne pourrais en avoir en y bossant toute ta vie, gamine.

A l'entente de cette voix inconnue, ma tête se tourna dans l'immédiat dans la direction d'où elle venait. Pour enfin laisser place à la surprise sur mon visage, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ma bouche légèrement entrouverte d'incompréhension, je tombais nez à nez avec un parfait inconnu aux allures pour le moins.. dérangeantes. Ce dernier se trouvait être brun, à la peau tannée. Il devait faire bien au moins deux têtes de plus que moi, et ses iris étaient de couleur acier. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérangeait le plus, non.. ça restait sa tenue vestimentaire. Un haut à manche mi-longues noir, assez ample, possédant un col en V muni d'un lacet qui n'était pas noué, lui donnant un aspect débraillé. Son jean complètement troué sur la superficie de ses genoux, et ses converses noires en sale état n'aidaient pas à améliorer le personnage. De plus, le brun arborait fièrement des tatouages sur ses avant-bras, ses mains, mais aussi ses doigts. Le grunge par excellence. Au coin de sa bouche, un baton de sucette prit en otage se faisait machouiller grossièrement. Après m'être permise de le détailler de haut en bas, je finis par rencontrer de nouveau ses pupilles. Dans son regard y résidait une certaine lueur de... dégoût ? Je ne sû pas quoi en penser sur le moment, à tel point que mon attention se retourna immédiatement vers Sanji, en quête d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions muettes. Ce dernier vint à s'éclaircir la gorge, confus du manque de respect dont venait faire preuve son associé. Parce qu'en plus de me toiser du regard, il se permettait des familiarités plus qu'osées. Autant dire que c'était inacceptable.

_ Mh.. Hanabi, je te présente Law. La nouvelle recrue, comme tu as sans doute pu le deviner.

Et de nouveau, mon regard jaugea le sien. A en croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux, cet homme faisait partit d'une classe bien moins importante que la mienne. J'aurais presque pu le considérer comme un mendiant si je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'en était réellement un. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait un sacré culot. Sans broncher, le dit Law s'approcha de derrière l'objectif, mains dans les poches. Même son comportement n'était pas du tout approprié et négligé. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, putain.

_ Les présentations maintenant faites, je vais vous laisser travailler. Law, tu viendras me montrer les resultats de tes clichés, que j'en décide si cela correspond ou non à la demande de la créatrice. En attendant je vais rejoindre Anastasia, j'espère que ça vous convient.

_ Bien.

Non. Ca ne me convenait pas du tout, à moi. Comprenez qu'à cet instant, mon manque d'assurance et de prestance me mettait dans une mauvaise position. Même si l'envie me chatouillait les entrailles, je n'ouvrirais définitivement pas la bouche pour faire part de mon mécontentement. Se taire, pour accepter. Affligeant. A présent seule avec cet homme qui ne m'inspirais aucunement confiance, et aucune sympathie au passage, je suivais le moindres de ses mouvements à l'aide de mes yeux. Comme pour me rassurer de je ne sais trop quoi. Puis, il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, dont il en extirpa une pour remplacer le baton de sucrerie par cette dernière, pour l'allumer ensuite. Mon outrance était à son apogée, bien que, une fois de plus, mon visage s'en trouva figé.

_ C'est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du studio.

Alors qu'il trifouillait l'appareil photo de grande marque de ses doigts que je devinais sales, il ne daigna même pas m'adresser un seul regard. De quoi m'indigner un peu plus. Pourtant, le panneau représentant clairement l'interdiction de fumer, accroché sur la porte, ne pouvait pas lui être passé sous les yeux. Tandis qu'il fit tomber sa cendre à même le sol, l'acier de ses pupilles rencontrèrent les miennes de nouveau, bien plus claires.

_ D'après toi, je suis du genre à respecter les règles instaurées ?

Et il continuait à me scruter, de ce regard se désirant provoquant. Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ça marchait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je me serais attendue. J'eu à peine le temps d'entrouvrir mes lèvres pour rappliquer, que le brun jeta son mégot au loin. Il allait foutre le feu, ce con !

_ Bref, outre tes remarques à deux balles, on a du travail. Surtout moi. J'ai jamais photographié quelque chose d'aussi laid dans toute ma vie.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?!

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un ricanement de sa part. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'un tel manque de respect, sans la moindre justification ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se contenter de faire son travail et prendre ses clics et ses clacs par la suite ? Non, bien sûr que non. Rien ne se passait comme on le souhaitait, de toute façon. A commencer par moi. Mes sourcils s'étant froncés sous l'offense que le jeune homme venait de me causer, je sortie de la zone emmenagée pour les clichés, afin de me retrouver face à lui. Un soupir presque ennuyé franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, ne m'adressant qu'un regard du coin de l'oeil.

_ Tu ne dégages rien. Aucune émotions particulière, rien de captivant. Y'a pas la moindre étincelles dans tes yeux. C'est d'un ennui mortel.

_ Ca n'a jamais posé un quelconque problème aux autres. Au contraire, il se trouve même qu'ils apprécient ce détail.

_ Sauf que je n'suis pas les autres.

Je me fis silencieuse, comme je savais si bien le faire. Il m'agaçait, ce détail ne changeait pas. Mais, quelque part, je me sentais curieuse à son propos. En temps normal, les photographes se contentaient de prendre leurs clichés pour disparaître ensuite. J'exécutais leur souhaits concernant les poses, et nous n'en parlions plus. Lui, c'était différent. Il possédait sa façon de pensées qu'il se permettait d'exprimer ouvertement, sans y éprouver le moindres remords. Le total opposé de ma personne, en somme. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je repris ma place initiale. Ce shooting se devait de prendre fin rapidement. Que ce soit lui, ou même moi, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'être ici.

J'étais à présent dehors, ayant emprunté la sortie de secours pour me retrouver dans la cours derrière le bâtiment, histoire de fumer tranquillement sans me faire voir par ma génitrice, et par ce biais, éviter les ennuis. Par la même occasion, mon téléphone diffusait une énième chansons que j'appréciais particulièrement, _Why'd you only call me when you're high_ , d'Arctic Monkeys. Un peu représentatif d'un de mes potes riche, Cavendish, qui justement ne m'appelait que lorsqu'il était défoncé. Pourquoi cette chanson à cet instant ? Il m'avait appelé durant la séance, justement.

_ Au moins, t'as d'bon goûts musicaux. On a pas tout perdu.

Un sursaut me prit, à la fois surprise et effrayée de qui pouvait bien m'avoir grillé à un tel endroit, alors que j'avais bien prêté attention à ce que personne ne me voit. Mais cette voix qui agressait mes tympans me parut de suite 'familière'. Law, une clope au bec, encore une fois. Un léger soupire de soulagement s'extirpa de mes lèvres encore maquillées, rassurée dans un sens. Cet acte sembla lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, lui arrachant un ricanement moqueur.

_ Oh. Ne m'dis pas que _môman_ n'est pas au courant que tu fumes ?

Je fulminais. Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'abstenir de faire des commentaires mal placés, ou bien ? Ce gars avait suffisament râlé pendant notre heure de travail, ce n'était pas pour me coltiner ses répliques désagréable en dehors du studio. Me contentant d'observer les alentours pour l'ignorer royalement, je l'entendis s'adosser contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de moi. Non, il n'était pas décidé à me lâcher.

_ Tu dois vraiment t'faire chier dans ta vie.

_ Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Ton comportement. Tu te caches, tu appliques les règles à la lettre, tu obéïs à tout ce qu'on te demande, tu reste dans ta norme. J'me répète, mais tu dois vraiment t'faire chier. En soit, c'est pas mon problème, mais j'te plains.

_ Effectivement, ça ne regarde que moi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors que je me refermais doucement, le jeune homme m'offrit un léger sourire en coin, avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Je n'ai pas cherché à écouter une once de la conversation, ayant un minimum de respect envers autrui à l'inverse de cet individu. La seule chose qui m'étais parvenue, c'est qu'il était attendu quelque part, et sans doute loin de moi. Enfin. Alors que je ne m'attendais qu'à une brève salutation de sa part, et encore, il s'approcha de moi, pour me fixer, une main dans la poche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement nous avions passés à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux, mais je dirais sans doute plusieurs longues secondes. C'est lui qui se remit à bouger le premier.

Et autant vous dire que je ne m'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout préparé à son geste. Sa main s'approcha de mon visage, son pouce se collant contre mes lèvres rosées pour retirer cette texture collante qu'était le maquillage. Pour ensuite l'essuyer sur mon épaule, plus exactement sur MA robe. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'un sourire des plus satisfait s'affichait sur son visage. Il avait fait une connerie, il le savait, et en était fier.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, ça n'te va pas du tout. Evites, à l'avenir.

Après ces paroles, le métis m'accorda un signe de main, afin de m'intimer qu'il s'en allait. Sauf que moi, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à me remettre de mes émotions, autrement dit du coup qu'il m'avait fait à faire une putain de tache sur mes fringues. Alors qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit, je fis entendre ma voix en l'élevant légèrement, afin qu'il m'entende.

_ Qui êtes vous ?

Je ne sais pas si cette question était nécessaire. Je n'avais ni l'intention de le retrouver, ni de m'intéresser à son cas. De plus, je connaissais déjà son prénom, semblait-il. Law, je crois. Mais cette question relevait d'une toute autre perception du mot 'être' que l'on avait l'habitude d'aborder. Être quelqu'un et porter un nom étaient deux choses que j'ai toujours trouvé totalement diférentes. Cette question, elle m'étais simplement venue à l'esprit sur un coup de tête. Et moi qui gardais en général toute mes interrogations pour moi, cette fois-ci, l'envie de savoir se fut plus forte. Je ne sais pas non plus si je me faisais des idées, mais, sur le moment, j'ai fortement pensé que cette question avait éveillé en lui une part d'amusement. Il m'avait donc répondu le plus naturellement du monde, pour ensuite disparaître et me laisser dans un flou total. Je venais de rencontrer mon parfait opposé, et ma curiosité n'en fut que plus éveillée.

_ Qui suis-je n'a pas d'importance. Pourquoi je suis en a un peu plus.

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce premier chapitre. Ca ne bouge pas énormément, j'en suis navrée mais comprenez qu'avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, il faut planter le décor. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, je vous assure. J'aimerais avoir un retour concernant votre ressentit, des critiques construites, conseils, etc... Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux, que j'ai pris un plaisir à écrire. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ! Je répondrais à chaque reviews en début de chapitre également.**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

 **Nya : La suite t'es servie ! Alors en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre qui constitueront cette histoire, je ne sais pas vraiment encore. Je dirais sans doute une vingtaine, puisque je prévois pas mal d'événements par la suite. Nous verrons bien !**

* * *

Mes yeux, froid à en glacer le sang de quiconque, scrutaient avec attention les rayons du soleil s'immisçant dans ma chambre. L'obscurité totale qui régnait il y a encore de ça une petite heure me manquait vraiment, permettant de m'apaiser au moins un minimum. Parce que oui, j'étais d'humeur sauvage. Fatiguée, exténuée, très énervée. Ma tête ne cessait de ruisseler de questions, pour ne pas changer, mais cette fois-ci tout ça me dérangeait bien plus. Au point de m'en donner un indomptable mal de tête que les médicaments n'effaçaient pas.

Pourquoi suis-je née riche ? On ne choisit pas sa famille, cela va de soi. C'était plus un reproche qu'autre chose, pour le coup. Pourquoi ma famille était-elle aussi pointilleuse ? Sans doute par l'éducation appliquée durant l'enfance de mes parents, qu'ils appliquaient également sur moi. Interdiction pour ma personne de leur en vouloir. Pourquoi les êtres possédant la plus minime part de richesse, se sentaient-ils dans l'obligation de le hurler sur tous les toits, pour n'en finir que plus vantards. Pour posséder du pouvoir ? Mais dans quel but ? Et quel intérêt d'en avoir ? Et moi... pourquoi j'me laissais faire, comme ça ? Pourquoi j'acceptais sans broncher ? Pourquoi je cherchais sans cesse à trouver des réponses à mes questions ? Pour me satisfaire ? Ça ne faisait que de m'angoisser encore plus, et me rendre infiniment impuissante quand à ma situation. Putain de merde.

Avec toute la rage dont je pu faire preuve, un de mes innombrables oreillers s'en alla rencontrer ma fenêtre ouverte, faisant trembler les stores fermés en un bruit dérangeant. Attrapant ma tête sans plus de douceur, à presque m'en tirer les cheveux, je me redressais ensuite pour me précipiter vers cette maudite fenêtre, pour lever les stores. Grossière erreur. Le soleil, bien présent à l'extérieur, m'agressa avec une violence sans nom les pupilles, me faisant alors me recroqueviller au sol en un geste instinctif de protection. J'étais VRAIMENT à bout. Tout ça à cause de ce gars.

 **Tu dois vraiment t'faire chier dans ta vie. [...] Tu te caches, tu appliques les règles à la lettre, tu obéis à ce qu'on te demande, tu restes dans ta norme.**

Ce pauvre con. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins à cause de lui que je me retrouvais dans un état pareil, me faisant me triturer l'esprit de la sorte sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Trois jours. Ça fait exactement trois jours que nous avions eu nos premiers échanges, et très certainement - du moins je l'espère - nos dernier. Il était clair que je ne pointerais pas le nez au studio de photo s'il devait s'y présenter de nouveau. Pourquoi une haine pareille à son égard ? Mais parce que c'était de sa faute putain.

Je sais très bien ce que vous vous dites. Qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une question anodine, et que je ne gagnais aucun intérêt à la transformer en démons à mon égard. Mais si, justement. Parce que certes, je l'avoue, aussi perturbant cela puisse paraître, ça me préoccupait réellement. D'autant plus que, jamais personne ne m'avait posé de telle évidences sous les yeux. Entre friqués, nos vies se ressemblent presque toute, à tel point que ça en devient normal. Mais le pire ne résidait définitivement pas là… C'est juste... qu'en à peine une heure, ce gars avait réussi à cerner mes songes les plus refoulés. Pour la première fois. Par un inconnu, insolent qui plus est. De quoi me rendre folle.

Sans prévenir, mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner, me faisant sursauter avec violence, pour prouver à quel point mes interrogations surpassaient tout ce qui m'entourait. Rampant avec lassitude et fainéantise, je me saisis du combiné pour y voir inscrit le nom de Cavendish. Un soupir ne put s'empêcher de s'évaporer, avant que je ne réponde.

_ Quoi ?

Quand je vous disais que j'étais d'humeur sauvage, je ne plaisantais vraiment pas. Le blond avait intérêt à m'appeler pour une bonne raison, sans quoi toute cette mascarade finirait par me mettre plus en rogne encore. De base difficilement irritable, je n'étais plus paru aussi 'émotive' depuis un bon moment. Le ricanement émanant de l'autre bout du fil eu le don de m'achever. Maintenant, on se foutait de moi, parfait.

_ Mademoiselle est-elle disponible ?

Cavendish restait un jeune homme très poli dans toutes les circonstances, même avec ses proches. En fait, c'était une caractéristique propre à lui-même, diront nous. D'autre petits détails de ce genre-là constituaient le personnage, le rendant unique à sa façon. Pour saluer une femme, le blond ne pratiquait pas la bise ni la simple salutation. Le baise main lui parlait beaucoup plus. Ridicule ? Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai bien pu le penser. Mais maintenant, s'en était devenu amusant. Quelque part, dû au fait de sa grande preuve de narcissisme, il se prenait presque pour un prince. Mais, étant de la troisième famille possédant le plus de biens du quartier, tout le monde acceptait, et se taisait. Moi de même. Bien qu'au fond, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, vu qu'il avait su se faire apprécier ainsi de ma personne.

_ Tout dépendra de ce que tu me proposes.

_ Une petite virée dans les boutiques luxueuses plairait-il à ma dame ? J'essaierais de vous tenir un maximum éloigné du touché de la sous-race, s'il le faut pour que vous acceptiez.

Bien qu'il ne pût le voir, mes yeux se levèrent au ciel à une rapidité incroyable, exaspérée par ses propos. Dans un langage plus soft, le blond voulait tout simplement faire les boutiques, en prenant soin d'éviter les autres personnes. Vous savez, les autres là. Ceux qui n'ont pas autant de tunes que nous.

C'est sans doute un des seuls points négatifs que renferme Cavendish. Imbus de sa personne au point de mépriser bien plus sévèrement les catégories de personnes ne s'apparentant pas à la sienne. Si vous saviez à quel point sortir du quartier avec lui était d'un ennui... Fan de ragots, mais surtout, une langue de vipère comme lui ne naissait que tous les mille ans. Les critiques envers les autres fusaient sans cesse de sa bouche, avec tout le monde. J'ai mentionné qu'il était poli ? Oh, oui bien sûr. Mais son trait de caractère dominant restait l'hypocrisie. Tout le monde y passait. Même moi, j'en étais sûre. Alors qu'il s'impatientait quand à ma réponse, je ne pus réprimer un soupire tout en m'avouant vaincue. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je cesserais de songer à toutes ces questions insignifiantes. Même si pour ça j'en venais à me coltiner le comportement insupportable de MONSIEUR Cavendish pour une journée complète. Immédiatement, il s'empressa d'ajouté, excité comme une puce.

_ Je viens te chercher tout de suite !

_ Qu- ?!

Trop tard, le voilà qui avait déjà raccroché. Parfait. J'avais dix minutes tout au plus pour me préparer, et je n'avais même pas prise de douche. Et Dieu sait que le blond détestait attendre. Ce fut donc une course contre la montre, plutôt difficile au passage si l'on en comptait mon mal de tête encore bien dominant. Ce qui voulait dire que je n'aurais pas droit à mon petit moment relaxant, à savoir, écouter ces chansons poignantes sous ma douche. Ce qui aurait bien pu m'aider à me calmer pour le restant de la journée, parce que mon humeur non plus n'était pas passée. Tant pis, Cavendish ferait avec. Je fus donc prête en un temps record, c'est à dire une quinzaine de minutes. N'oublions pas que je restais une femme, et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir de façon négligée. Merci. Habillée donc d'une jupe patineuse noir et d'un chemisier blanc simplement rentré à l'intérieur de celle-ci, suivit de mes Lou Boutin noires, je me dirigeais en bas, pour rejoindre le blond qui devait sans doute être présent depuis quelques minutes.

Et pour confirmer les fonds de mes pensées, le blond attendait sagement garer devant ma porte d'entrée, dans son Aston Martin. Voiture de luxe concordant parfaitement avec son propriétaire, ma foi. J'ouvris la portière pour prendre place, pour enfin me tourner vers mon partenaire, qui appliqua son rituel en déposant un faux baiser sur le dos de ma main.

_ Ma dame.

Je ne bronchais pas, calant simplement ma tête confortablement dans le siège pour un minimum de confort. Cavendish prit la route sans demander son reste, enclenchant un morceau de musique classique. C'était calme et doux, un parait bonheur pour mes oreilles qui ne réclamaient qu'un instant de douceur. Plus tard, nous étions sur place, entouré de personnes de sous classe, faisant grimacer mon ami.

_ Châtelet n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement.

J'haussais mes épaules, indifférente. Hors de question de reprendre la voiture, il devrait se contenter de sa première destination. Cavendish s'approcha de moi, me proposant son bras que je saisis du miens. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant. Et Dieu c'que ça serait long. Parce que oui, le blond était pire qu'une gonzesse, que ce soit physiquement ou dans son attitude, bien qu'il puisse s'avérer être d'une galanterie sans nom. Ses longs cheveux où quelques mèches finissaient en anglaises, ses longs cils, la blancheur de sa peau, et la finesse de son corps. Presque un androgyne, pour vous dire. Mais ceci lui allait parfaitement bien, et ce n'est pas pour autant que les femmes n'en étaient pas moins attirées par lui. De plus, il adorait faire les boutiques et chipotait sur le moindre détail ne lui convenant pas, capable de rester trois heures dans une même boutique pour trouver la perle rare. Une vraie femme, oui. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception aux autres. Plus d'une heure et demie qu'il se chamaillait avec la vendeuse, insatisfait des propositions que cette dernière lui apportait. De quoi me rendre folle. Lâchant un soupir ennuyé, j'interpellais le blond, acharné à trouver un pantalon chino épousant parfaitement ses formes.

_ Cav', j'vais fumer.

Un clin d'œil me répondit par la positive, tandis que je me ruais dehors avec une certaine précipitation. La chaleur m'étouffait, et ma tête ne cessait de tourner horriblement. Une fois mon cancer en tube coincé entre mes lèvres, je l'allumais pour en inspirer une bonne bouffée de fumée. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Je n'en avais pas touché une depuis ce matin, le manque, sans doute. Afin d'examiner la population autour de moi, je levais mes yeux, pour m'aider dans ma contemplation. Il y avait vraiment de tout, des jeunes à se draguer aux coins de rues, des familles souriantes, des jeunes couples, des petits vieux, des racailles, une paire d'iris grises, des...

Pardon ? Violemment, je fronçais mes sourcils en replongeant mes yeux dans les autres, me scrutant à ma gauche. Putain. Si on m'avait dit ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je croiserais CE MEC durant la virée shopping de Cavendish, je lui aurais craché dessus. Mais la réalité se trouvait bien là. Devant moi, Law, une cigarette à la bouche, un fin sourire moqueur du bout des lèvres.

_ Oh, tient donc. Quelle surprise de croiser mademoiselle dans un lieu si peu...

_ Taisez-vous.

Qu'il n'en rajoute pas, ou j'en viendrais à être obligée de l'étrangler. Une chance sur mille de le croiser en pleins Paris, mais bien sûr il fallait que ça me tombe dessus, pour torturer un peu plus mon cerveau. Au passage, tous ces mots me revinrent en mémoire, comme pour me mettre plus à bout encore. Ma soudaine agressivité le fit hausser un sourcil, pour sourire de nouveau. Ma main au feu, qu'il se moquait intérieurement. Pour s'unir avec mon malheur, le brun vint s'asseoir à même le sol, prêt de ma personne. J'eus le réflexe de le regarder de haut, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien entendu.

_ J'ignorais te perturber à ce point-là.

_ Jamais de la vie.

Lui avouer ? Et puis quoi encore. Je rappelle que j'n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre, merci. Cependant, il ne parut pas convaincu, se permettant un ricanement qui eue le dot de m'agacer au plus haut point. Ma cigarette, elle, se consumait en une vitesse éclair, tirant dessus comme une dingue. La colère.

_ Tu t'remets en question n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous allez vous taire, oui ?!

L'agacement trahissait ma voix, jusqu'ici restée le plus calme possible pour ne lui procurer aucun plaisir. C'était sans compter son humeur à creuser plus loin, semblait-il. Marquant un silence, il reprit d'une voix plus calme et plus posée, sa dose de provocation envolée.

_ Ta mère m'a parlé de toi. C'est d'cette façon que j'te cerne un peu mieux que les autres, si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

Ma mère… avait échangé avec ce mécréant ? Une nouvelle très étonnante qui ne manqua pas de me donner un bon coup. Pourquoi se permettait-elle de dévoiler des choses sur ma personne, à un parfait inconnu, sans classe sociale distinguée... totalement absurde. A coup sûr, le métis bluffait. Aucune autre possibilité ne s'offrait à moi.

_ D'après elle, t'es une gamine extrêmement cultivée, à se poser des questions sur tout. Le terme 'agaçant' a été utilisé, il me semble.

Bien sûr. Se voir apporter des réponses à des questions que vous ignorez totalement à votre enfant, et ce à longueur de journée. Bien sûr que c'était agaçant. J'eu cependant un très léger pincement au cœur, par contre. Vous savez, que votre mère vous dénigre un peu devant quelqu'un ne partageant même pas le quart de ses valeurs, c'était… vexant. Je n'en fis rien paraître, me contentant de lui lancer un regard noir. Par lequel il répondit par un ricanement une fois de plus.

_ J'suis pas là pour t'enfoncer.

_ Il manquerait plus que ça.

Ses iris me scrutèrent avec intensité. Oui, depuis tout à l'heure je restais sur la défensive. Les yeux qui parvenaient à me décrypter sans aucun mal me dérangeaient au plus haut point. Comme s'ils cherchaient à vous connaître de part en part pour mieux se servir de ces éléments pour les retourner contre vous-même ensuite. Malgré ses mots, pour me rassurer, il n'en fut rien.

_ Ecoutes, arrêtes de chercher à formuler tes réponses par des mots.

Piquée par la curiosité, j'haussais un sourcil. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre, sur le moment. Comment y répondre alors ? Les effacer de mon esprit pour faire ensuite comme si de rien était ? Non merci, je passe mon tour.

_ Ça t'dirais pas d'vivre avant d'mourir ?

Un long frisson me parcouru tout le long de mon échine. Qu'entendait-il dire par là ? Oh, je le sais très bien en fait. A en croire de la manière dont il dialoguait avec moi, nous avions la même perception du mot 'vivre'. Ne s'arrêtant pas à posséder un cœur bien portant mais à ressentir des foutues émotions vouées à vous construire et vous anéantir. Je me mis à observer mes pieds, désemparée. Et voilà que mes interrogations me piquaient de nouveau à vif. Pourquoi je ne bouge pas, pourquoi je n'essaye pas.

_ Vis tes propres questions. Si tu t'demandes comment font les pauvres pour vivre, deviens-le à ton tour et tu l'sauras. Vis toutes les situations, même dangereuses. Tu n'en sortiras que plus savante encore.

Me mordant la lèvre, j'inspirais longuement pour ne pas perdre mon calme. Il avait raison depuis le début, depuis notre première rencontre. Pour trouver une réponse, c'est exactement comme ça que l'on fait. Se noyer dans des bouquins tirés par les cheveux sur tel ou tel fait ne vous aidait pas à comprendre. Il fallait les vivres, pour y apporter sa propre théorie. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponses exactes et toutes faites, chacun cultivait sa perception des choses, propre à elle-même. Pour me reprendre, je redressais la tête en passant une main dans mes cheveux lisse. Cavendish, dépêches toi. Je meurs d'envie de rentrer, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaires de votre part, je gère très bien la situation.

Et il se mit à rire. De bon cœur, je ne pense pas. Sa gorge contenait une boule de mépris, ça se sentait à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Je n'en possédais pas les capacités, et il le savait très bien, alors il en jouait. Une fois calmé, il se releva, sans doute pour repartir travailler après sa pause clope. Mais avant de disparaître, il pivota pour me faire face, mains dans les poches, tout en continuant à marcher mais en sens inverse.

_ J'taffe au bar d'en face jusqu'à minuit. Si tu changes d'avis, viens m'voir, j'pourrais p't'être t'aider à te décoincer.

Sur un signe de main, il s'éloigna de plus en plus pour disparaître derrière la porte de ce fameux bar, me laissant seule. M'apprêtant à faire demi-tour pour rentrer dans la boutique, je tombais nez à nez avec Cavendish, tout sourire après sa trouvaille. Nous pouvions rentrer, enfin.

_ Je vous souhaite toute une réussite, Lady Anastasia.

L'homme effectua un baise main à ma génitrice, s'inclinant poliment. Oh pardonnez-moi, permettez que je plante le décor afin d'expliquer en détails ce qu'il se passe ici, et pourquoi mon salon est rempli à craquer de personnes toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres, autrement dit par les résidents du quartier.

Ma mère a obtenu un contrat, et part prochainement pour les Etats-Unis, afin d'y aboutir son plus grand rêve. Elle se lance, enfin, dans une carrière de styliste à son propre compte. Je suis certaine que maintenant, la provenance du délire du mannequinat à mon propos vous devient tout de suite plus claire. Mais là n'est pas la question. Emerveillée, cette femme avait conclu qu'un diner entre voisin pour cette nouvelle serait une bonne opportunité pour y faire ses salutations, ou se vanter, au choix. Evidemment, j'étais présente, aux côtés de Cavendish comme toujours. Sa main sur mon bras, il tentait tant bien que mal de me garder en place, alors que je foudroyais cet homme aux cheveux d'un noir comportant des reflets presque kaki, et binoclard parce que myope comme pas permis. Kuro, un riche du coin que je soupçonnait d'en vouloir à la fortune de ma mère, jouant sans cesse le lèche botte auprès de cette dernière lors des absences de mon père. Malgré les apparences, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une femme facile, hélas, portant un nombre de problèmes d'adultère incroyable sur les bras. Non, mes parents n'avaient pas eu la chance de se marier par amour mais par arrangement. Et se tromper mutuellement n'importunait ni l'un ni l'autre. Grand bien leur face.

Kuro me lança un regard malsain, provoquant chez moi un dégoût immense. Oh ce que j'aurais aimé faire un scandale au cœur de tous ces petits sourires hypocrites, pour clairement leur faire comprendre que tout un chacun n'avait pas besoin de se sentir obliger de venir ici, si ce n'était que dans le but de recevoir quelque chose en retour. Ceux qui possèdent de l'argent sont fourbes. Ils ne s'aiment pas entre eux, et se mettent dans des positions de rivalités constante. Tout ce joli monde n'était présent que pour souhaiter le mal de ma mère dans son dos, ou tout simplement pour profiter de quelques avantages qu'elle pourrait leur apporter.

Ecœurant.

_ J'ai une annonce à vous faire !

Tout le monde prit la peine d'accorder de l'attention à cette femme aux cheveux roses -ma mère, encore et toujours- parfaitement coiffée, souriante à n'en plus pouvoir. Une annonce, parmi tout ce petit monde ? Je n'étais au courant de rien, et ça ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Mais alors, pas du tout.

_ Ma fille ici présente, Hanabi, vas maintenant sur ses vingt-deux ans et... je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas de gendre en vus..

Oh. Non. Je connais très bien la mascarade. Les enfants de ce genre de famille se mariaient en moyenne très jeune, vers la vingtaine, ce qui se trouvait être mon cas. L'effroi s'empara alors de mon corps, tandis qu'à mes côtés, Cavendish se tendit immédiatement. Il connaissait mon rebut pour les mariages arrangés. Je ne voulais pas ça. Surtout pour une histoire de fortune en croissance, et un héritage meilleur. Autrement dit, à l'instant précis je me sentais comme un animal prêt à être vendu aux enchères.

_ J'aimerais que tout se fasse à mon retour des Etats-Unis. J'aimerais la marier avec un bon partie... à vous de me convaincre, chers amis.

Les murmures entre voisins commencèrent à fuser, certains regards se tournant vers ma personne. Mon dieu ce que je me sentais oppressée. Mes iris s'agitaient dans tout les sens, observant chacun discuter avec son prochain pour faire des suppositions absurdes sur qui serait alors ce fameux gendre, et par quels moyens cette famille aurait pu amadouer ma génitrice. Un animal en pleine foire, exactement. Les murmures se firent de plus en plus fort, à m'en donner la nausée. Quelques regards lancés en chien de faïence, je ne manquais pas de comprendre que les 'offres' commençaient déjà, à en voir le sourire radieux de cette femme accostée par plusieurs, ce qui semblait-être, partie. Un enfer. Sortez-moi de là.

_ Non.

Un silence s'en suivit, suite à ces paroles lâchées sèchement. D'où sortaient-elles ? De moi, étonnement. Cavendish s'en montra surpris, battant des paupières en me lançant un regard perdu. Oui, il connaissait mon horreur pour ce genre d'arrangement, mais il ne connaissait pas cette part d'affirmation en moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ma mère me lança un regard emplit d'incompréhension, avant de commencer, hésitante.

_ Hanabi ? Qu'est ce que tu...-

_ J'ai dit, non.

Les murmures recommencèrent, plus discret cette fois. Mais certains ne m'échappèrent pas. "Insolente", "Mal élevée", "Mauvais partie"… oh d'accord. Ils voulaient la jouer comme ça, très bien, alors jouons. Je m'avançais au centre de la pièce, les observant d'une mine dégoûtée.

_ C'est quoi votre problème au juste ? A vouloir marier vos gosses à d'autres qu'ils connaissent à peine ? Aaah non, laissez-moi réfléchir, je sais ! Le fric ! Ouais c'est ça, le fric. Et pourquoi ? Juste parce que vos p'tites affaires tournent pas rond alors pour remédier à ça vous condamnez vos gosses pour toucher une part de la tune de l'autre famille.

Je me tournais ensuite vers ma mère, m'avançant à pas de loup, le regard sans aucune douceur. Aucune.

_ Et toi, là. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant. Pour que tout l'argent que tu ramasse te serve à financer ton projet à la con de styliste. Mais c'est dommage, je marcherais pas dans ton sens cette fois.

Une gifle. Une. Il fallait bien s'y attendre. Le silence complet s'installa dans l'immédiat, sous des soupirs choqués. Mes yeux d'acier blanc rencontrèrent d'autres vert émeraude, sévères au possible. Une main sur ma joue rougie, je me retenais de ne pas pleurer. Une petite nature ? Sans doute. Comprenez que je ne me suis jamais faites frapper par cette femme, et que ce se soit produit devant tant de personne n'aidait pas non plus mon égo à bien se porter. Parce que non, ce ne fut pas la douleur qui me poussait dans un état pareil. Ma mère entrouvrit la bouche, pour en sortir des mots à voix faible, mais sans rappel.

_ Sors de cette maison.

Je ne pus que m'exécuter, la tension présente beaucoup trop étouffante à mon goût. C'est ainsi que je pris la porte, sous le regard désemparé de Cavendish. Je sais très bien qu'il voulait me rejoindre, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ça n'aurait fait que lui porter préjudice, surtout devant ses parents. Libre à lui de rester enchaîné à ces stupides codes de riche. A présent seule avec moi-même, je déambulais dans les rues hors de mon quartier, sans trop savoir quoi faire. De plus, il devait être minuit passé, au moins. Je savais pertinemment que je ne ferais pas que de rencontrer des personnes de bon sens, ce soir-là.

J'avais élu 'domicile' sous un abri de bus, afin de me remettre les idées en place. Où aller, que faire... Je ne voulais pas trop me prendre la tête, pour une fois. C'était quand même paradoxale pour moi, de ne pas vouloir mettre de réponses sur des questions qui pour une fois étaient existentielles. Mon téléphone en main, je m'apprêtais à regarder les endroits publics encore ouvert à cette heure-ci, histoire d'avoir au moins un endroit où traîner un peu. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais eu ce réflexe de prendre mon manteau en tartan noir et blanc, ainsi qu'un sac avec quelques bricoles. Ne sait-on jamais.

_ Bonsoir mademoiselle.

Un sursaut me pris, me manquant de faire lâcher mon téléphone. J'observais cet homme à mes côtés, afin de jauger le genre d'individu qu'il devait être. Un frisson me parcouru une fois son observation faite. Un homme de grande taille, avec un gabarit impressionnant. Ses cheveux d'un bleu clair, assez gras, peinaient à tenir en cette forme de crête qu'il tentait de conserver. Ses peu de vêtements -une chemise et un short- étaient couvert de saleté, et une odeur d'alcool émanait de lui. Les sacs à dos qui l'accompagnait, et ce petit chien de couleur brune eurent dont de répondre à mes doutes, il s'agissait là d'un sans-abri.

_ Bonsoir.

Je répondais par simple politesse, avant de replonger dans mon téléphone que je serrais d'avantage. Lui, ne bougeait pas, prenant place sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Le mépriser ? Lui donner une pièce ? Je ne sais pas. D'autant plus qu'il ne devait pas être con à ce point, à voir mes fringues, c'était clair comme le nez au milieu de la figure que j'étais une friquée. Et s'il m'agressait ? S'il venait à me demander quelque chose ? En temps normal, je ne donnais rien aux sans-abris. Je ne voulais pas m'engager dans ce genre de cercle vicieux. Donner un centime à un pauvre et vous pourrez être sûr qu'en vous recroisant, il s'attendra à recevoir quelque chose d'autre. Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'engagement. Par peur de les briser, sans doute.

_ Vous pensez qu'il y aura des contrôleurs ?

Prudemment, je relevais mes yeux à lui. Il semblait décontracté, malgré ses conditions. Il se curait l'oreille sans aucune classe - déjà qu'il n'y en a tout simplement pas dans ce geste - et sans se soucier d'être devant une dame. Sale. Pour simple réponse, je me contentais d'hausser mes épaules. Je ne jouerais pas la carte de la fille sociable, au risque qu'il en vienne à m'arriver quelque chose.

_ Vous savez, si jamais il y a des contrôleurs, je serais embêtée... J'ai rendez-vous avec ma copine et si il y a des contrôleurs je ne pourrais pas la voir.

Les répétitions dans sa phrase témoignaient de l'effet de l'alcool sur lui. Cependant il n'eut pas l'air agressif plus que ça. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Que voulait-il que j'en sache ? Je ne lui donnerais pas non plus de quoi payer son ticket. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas question d'être radine. Pas d'engagement, c'est tout.

_ Si il y a des contrôleurs, il vont me demander de payer une amende mais comme je n'en ai pas je vais devoir les suivre au poste. Si je vais là-bas je verrais plus ma copine. Ca fait huit mois qu'on est ensemble. Elle est brune et elle est grande avec de beaux yeux bleus. Elle s'appelle Robin, et elle est belle.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, à me raconter sa vie. Je n'étais pas intéressée, et j'avais bien mieux à faire. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il cessait sa tirade.

_ Ça fait dix ans que je vie dans la rue. Ma femme et ma fille sont décédées, et depuis j'ai sombré dans l'alcool. Mais je l'ai rencontré, et c'est sans doute une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma vie. Vous savez, c'est la seule personne que j'ai, avec Chopper mon chien. Si je vous embête mademoiselle, ou si vous avez peur de moi dites le moi.

Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là. Je me suis mise à pleurer. Doucement, silencieusement, douloureusement. J'étais idiote. Avant qu'il ne se livre à moi, comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme avant d'être un sans-abri ? Comment ai-je bien pu agir ainsi, alors que la seule chose que cette homme demandait n'était rien de plus qu'un simple échange ? C'est à cet instant que j'eu une prise de conscience. Tout cet argent, tous ces fringues luxueux que j'empilais, étaient tous bien loin de la valeur des relations humaines. Je me suis donc installée à ses côtés pour échanger avec cet homme du nom de Francky. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avions dialogué, mais je dirais sans doute une petite heure, avant qu'il ne prenne ce fameux bus pour rejoindre cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, sans nulle part où me rendre, attendue de personne. Alors un élément surprenant de plus se produisit. J'allais là ou mes pas me le demandaient, sans me poser de questions. Il était une heure et demi du matin passé, c'était dangereux, mais je m'en foutais. J'y allais, sans avoir peur.

Mes pas cessèrent, me laissant dans une longue rue marchande déserte de monde. Mes yeux s'entêtaient à y trouver une tête familière, mais sans succès. Alors que d'une main, j'essuyais les résidus de mascara ayant coulé sur mes joues à la suite de mes larmes, je vis une petite étincelle au loin, près des marches. Je m'en approchais doucement, avant d'entendre un rire. Sortant de l'ombre, cigarette en bouche, Law s'approcha, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

_ J't'ai attendu. J'savais qu'tu viendrais.

* * *

 **Ainsi se clore le deuxième chapitre. Je suis déjà en pleine écriture du troisième, alors je pense qu'il ne tardera pas trop. J'espère que celui-ci vous auras plut. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre ressentie, théories, idées, etc. C'est inutile de le préciser je pense, mais vos reviews encouragent vraiment l'auteur à continuer et à garder la motivation aha. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. See ya !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 3 pour lequel j'ai pris un peu de retard. Je travaille de temps à autre et, si vous saviez le nombre de fois que je l'ai refais... insatisfaite bonjour aha. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus, bonne lecture !**

 **hinatable : Merci beaucoup aha ! Voici la suite mademoiselle. **

**aredield : Ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir que le côté philo en a atteint certains aha, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'éviterais de bourrer la tête de la miss, sinon c'est à moi et vous, lecteurs, que je prend la tête. Je prends soin de garder en tête tes conseils et te remercie une fois de plus, c'est très plaisant ce genre de commentaire détaillés. Sans plus tarder je te laisse avec la suite, qui je l'espère, te plaira !**

 **Nya : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien le voici, j'espère que ça te plaira.**

* * *

_ Non mais essayes de comprendre..

J'étais renfrognée, une mine boudeuse à l'appuie. Je sais, vous vous dites " mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-la..". Voila un peu plus d'une demi heure que nous marchions tout les deux au bord de la Seine, à discuter de tout et de rien. Bien sûr, nous en étions venus à la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté mon domicile. Et vous savez quoi ? Law se foutait de ma gueule, depuis cinq bonne minutes au moins. Oui je le prenais mal. Essayer de comprendre ? Mais comprendre quoi, au juste ? Franchement. Le brun se calma un peu et me lança un regard en coin, histoire de vérifier ma réaction. Qui ne se fit pas prier.

_ J'déconne pas !

_ J'm'en doute bien. Mais les mariages arrangés.. bordel, c'est de l'ancien temps ça !

Vrai et faux. Cette pratique avait lieu couramment, autrefois. Mais certains continuaient d'appliquer ce genre de méthodes, et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, c'était bien plus fréquent que ça. Je ne pu réprimer un soupire, à la fois exaspéré qu'il s'amuse d'un fait pareil, mais aussi du dit fait en lui même. Je ne sais pas si à cet instant le jeune homme fut pris de compassion, mais sa grande main s'écrasa sur le haut de mon crâne, décoiffant mes cheveux roses au passage. Râlant quelque peu, je rompu le contact presque immédiatement, tandis qu'il poursuivit.

_ Dans tout les cas, te prend pas trop la tête avec ça. Le seul maître de ta vie c'est toi. T'es majeure et vaccinée, je crois, alors arrête de dépendre un peu des autres, ça t'feras du bien.

Grimaçant pour la énième fois, je restais silencieuse. Il est évident que, quoiqu'il arrive, je n'accepterais pas ces conditions imposées par ma classe sociale. Il est aussi évident qu'en venant à la rencontre de Law, j'acceptais en partie de m'ouvrir un peu l'esprit et de ne plus agir par obligations. Dès à présent, je me reprenais en main. Quitte à me mettre plusieurs personnes à dos, ou même tout le monde. Dans tout les cas, il était certains qu'avec ce nouveau 'mode de vie' que j'adopterais, je rencontrerais des individus divers et variés. Sans doute de beaux comme de très mauvais.

Une vision utopique cependant. Vous comme moi, ne soyons pas naïf. Que ce soit moi, ou même n'importe qui d'autre.. personne ne pouvait changer de mode de vie aussi facilement rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Il me faudrait un temps d'adaptation, peut-être long, peut-être court.. qui sait, peut-être même que cela n'aboutirait jamais à rien. Mais hors de question de me dégonfler maintenant. La situation était parfaite en plus de ça. L'absence de ma mère qui partait à l'étranger, et mon père qui s'y trouvait déjà. Je n'avais qu'à payer quiconque se trouverait être sur mon chemin pour acheter leur silence. Je sais, j'utiliserais une fois de plus mon argent injustement 'gagné', mais au vus du contexte, laissez moi en profiter et faire comme je le peux, au moins pour débuter dans ce genre de quête. Ensuite, j'aviserais. Je ne projetais pas non plus de lâcher complètement ma situation actuelle, précisons-le. Simplement de vivre une expérience supplémentaire. Nous verrons par la suite.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Sa question eu le dont de me sortir de mes rêveries. Ce que j'attendais de lui, précisément ? Moi même je n'en avais pas la moindres idées, ou ce n'était que très vague. Soyons réaliste, je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et je lui tombais entre les mains, comme ça. Je me mis doucement à réfléchir, une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix cependant.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement.. que vous me 'décoinciez' comme vous le dites si bien ? J'apprécierais aussi observer votre fonctionnement.

_ Le genre de vie qu'adoptent les mécréants comme moi ?

_ Oui.. enfin non ! Bref, vous m'avez comprise !

Le brun se mit à ricaner une fois de plus, devant mon air perdu. Il l'avait fait exprès, ça se sentait. Pour me dépayser de ma classe sociale, il y aurait sans doute pas mal de travail mais je me sentais prête. A la condition à ce qu'il ne me tende pas de pièges dans ce genre, évidemment. Un soupir amusé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, pour ensuite fixer mes iris des siennes.

_ Plus sérieusement. Avant de t'aider dans quoi que ce soit, je préfères que tu prennes conscience de mon " mode de vie " un peu particulier, je l'avoue. Ca pourrait te déplaire, tout comme ne pas te correspondre. Se serait plus sage, bien que ce mot ne fasse habituellement pas partit de mon vocabulaire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais à ce moment là je sentais bien que je m'embarquais dans quelque chose de peut-être très gros. Rien qu'à sa façon d'être, de parler ou même de se comporter, ce sentiment de ... danger (?) ne me quittait pas. Il émanait de lui cette aura complexe à décrypter, qui toutefois ne m'intéressais guère pour le moment, mais prometteuse pour l'avenir. Prenons le risque. Cependant, une question me titillait le bout de la langue. On a rien sans rien, n'est-ce pas ? Quel serait le prix à payer pour moi dans toute cette histoire ?

_ Qu'est ce que je vous dois en échange de cette.. expérience ?

Son regard me jaugea pendant un certains moment. Comme s'il semblait réfléchir sur la question justement. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas pour le moment, j'avais tout l'argent possible à disposition en échange de ses services, bien que particulier. Malgré tout, j'aurais du comprendre qu'on ne discutait pas argent avec cet homme. Je l'apprendrais à mes dépends.

_ Rien.

_ Rien ?

_ Rien.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Comment ça rien ? Peut-être me trompais-je sur l'instant, mais il n'avait en rien l'allure d'un homme portant la charité dans son coeur. Une simple intuitions peut-être, mais ça ne tournais pas rond. Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière tout ça..

_ Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, t'es loin d'être le maître de la situation.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Il poursuivit.

_ Je t'explique. Tu te sers de moi à tes dépends, dans un certains sens. Et moi je m'ennuie. Alors je t'aide, et tu me diverties par la même occasion. D'une pierre deux coups.

Oh. Je comprend mieux. Du moins, le terme 'divertir' me parut simple à comprendre dans ce genre de contexte. Je ne connais rien de la vie. Je devine avoir à l'avenir des réactions propre à moi même et mon éducation qu'il se fera un plaisir à critiquer. Assez malsain, dans un certains sens. Mais à quoi bon, je ne devais pas faire marche arrière, et même si je venais à le faire, que ferais-je ensuite ? Demander la même requête à un parfait inconnu dans la rue au risque de me faire passer pour une folle ? Non, merci.

Je ne sais pas comment d'écrire ce que j'éprouvais pour cet homme. Je parle présentement du ressentit, je précise. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, mais quelque chose d'indescriptible lui donnait ce charisme incroyable. Grand brun ténébreux aux allures invincible, prétendant tout connaître et tout savoir. Le genre de type qui m'agace, mais qui par la même occasion m'intrigue. Alors je m'abandonnerais à lui, pour un temps au moins. Si cela s'avérait être une erreur, sans doute serais-je assez intelligente pour le remarquer assez tôt et en compter une supplémentaire parmi ma grande liste. Law me fixa, attendant sans aucun doute un signe d'acceptation de ma part, auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête positif. Les dés sont jetés.

_ T'es quand même tordue, comme nana. J'apprécie assez.

_ Je suis supposée vous remercier ?

Son sourire moqueur à cet instant me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Au fond, je pense que tout ce bordel ne serait hélas pas qu'une simple partie de plaisir, bien au contraire. Pour mon propre bien et pour le bon déroulement de mes projets, je me devais de bien m'entendre avec cet individu. Je ne sais pas vous, mais quelque chose me disais que ce ne serait pas chose simple. Une tape derrière ma tête me fit grogner, lançant des éclairs à mon compagnon de balade au bord de la Seine.

_ Arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'supportes vraiment pas ça.

_ Mais .. vous avez quel âge ?

J'ai toujours eu cet automatisme de vouvoyer ceux qui d'apparence semblaient bien plus vieux que moi. Et à voir Law, ses tatouages, ses cernes et sa barbichette.. je lui aurais bien donné la trentaine. Au moins ça. A croire que je me trompais.

_ J'ai vingt-quatre ans, petite insolente. Me regardes pas avec tes yeux ronds, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir sur ce sujet.

Vingt-quatre piges. Soit trois ans de plus que moi seulement. Pour tomber sur le cul, je peux vous dire que l'atterrissage s'avérait un peu douloureux. Il était plutôt jeune au final. Je devrais donc me contenter de le tutoyer, comme monsieur le désirait. Au moins le point positif restait que, je pouvais potentiellement le contrarier assez facilement à l'avenir. Au vus de sa réaction, on pouvait aisément deviner que je n'étais pas la seule à le vieillir d'autant d'années, et qu'il ne semblait pas non plus apprécier ce fait. Je m'apprêtais à renchérir, mais se fut sans compter son téléphone qui se mit à sonner, appel auquel il répondit.

_ Oui. Non Monet, je ne viendrais pas ce soir. Non. Demain non plus. Effaces mon numéro, je ne viendrais plus tout court, finalement.

Il raccrocha sur ces quelques mots dénués de sens pour moi. Bien, je ne me mêlerais pas de ce qui ne me regarderais pas, dans tout les cas. A en déduire son air agacé, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toute façon. Il prit alors un pas se faisant plus pressé, m'intimant de le suivre d'un signe de main.

_ Il se fait tard, j'ai pas envie de continuer à glander dehors au risque de faire quelques rencontres désagréable.

Je ne sais pas si à cet instant précis il faisait allusion à son appel surprise, ou tout simplement aux genre de personnes que nous pourrions potentiellement croiser, à savoir des hommes saouls, et un certains nombre de petit groupe de merdeux. L'un ou l'autre ne donnait pas envie, de toute façon. Trottinant pour le rattraper, je le questionnais sur notre prochaine destination.

_ Il y a encore des commerces ouvert à cette heure-ci ?

_ Sans doute. Mais je n'ais pas l'intention de m'arrêter dans un pub ou quoi que ce soit. On va chez moi, là.

_ Chez toi ?

_ Chez moi.

Mon silence paru l'agacer. Il me le fit comprendre bien rapidement d'ailleurs, peut-être un peu plus sèchement que souhaité.

_ Désolé de te décevoir mais oui, j'ai ce qu'on peut appeler un "chez moi", ça te dérange ? Tu t'attendais peut-être à coucher dehors ?

Je ne sais pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine agressivité, mais ce dont il était certains, c'est que ça montait en crescendo. J'aurais presque pu avoir l'impression d'être une enfant en train de se faire disputer par un de ses deux parents pour X raison injustifiée. Law sembla s'en rendre compte, et se passa une main lassée sur le visage.

_ Viens, c'est tout.

S'excuser lui écorcherait très certainement la gorge, ma foi. Je me fis muette tout au long de la route. Provoquer une petite crise de colère supplémentaire ne figurait pas dans mes plans, et je m'en passerais bien. Il n'ajouta rien de plus non plus pendant tout le long. Malgré ça, le silence n'avait rien de pesant, de gênant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Un calme appréciateur. Je partais également du principe où je n'avais aucun mot à dire, c'était suffisamment aimable à lui de me faire dormir chez lui alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Alors comme ça, laisser quelqu'un dehors, même en étant une simple connaissance, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit lui déplaisait. Peut-être pas si mauvais que ça dans le fond.

Nous étions tout deux face à un genre d'immeuble comportant des résidences. Ca me faisait fortement penser aux résidences universitaire que j'ai pu voir à plusieurs reprise, mais il était certains que l'interieur était beaucoup plus spacieux qu'un simple logement pour étudiant. Tant mieux, je ne supportais pas les endroits trop étroit.

Peut-être que j'aurais du garder cette réflexion, pour le coup. Nous étions maintenant à l'intérieur et comment vous dire... l'espace était raisonnable. Mais complètement gâché par l'artillerie étendue au sol. Des vêtements - propre ou sale ne me le demandez pas, je l'ignorais totalement- jonchaient à même le sol, tout comme un tas de paquet de chips et autre aliments peu gratifiant pour la santé. Des livres de toutes sortes étaient empilés ça et là, faute d'avoir une bibliothèque. Oh, il y en avait une ! Mais... laissez moi vous dire qu'elle tenait à peine debout et les étagères n'étaient pas droites. La cuisine, -qui faisait partie du salon, seulement séparée par un comptoir- laissait une vue sur de la vaisselle empilée depuis... peut-être deux semaines, ou plus. Heureusement, oui, HEUREUSEMENT que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Je ne veux même pas savoir l'odeur qu'aurait contenu cet appartement, sinon. La seule satisfaction que j'éprouvais envers cet environnement, n'était que ces posters et affiches de groupes divers et variés, donnant une certaine chaleur à la pièce. Au moins, il aimait quelque chose. Plongée dans ma contemplation de ce foutoir phénoménal, j'en avais presque oublié la présence du propriétaire des lieux, Law lui même.

_ C'est pas tout à fait rangé.

_ J'aurais plutôt remplacé le 'pas tout à fait' par 'pas du tout' mais je vais faire avec.

Le jeune homme balaya du pieds les cadavres de biens personnels au sol, pestant silencieusement. A en voir certains motif et certaines couleurs, tout ceci n'était pas qu'à lui. Je vois mal Law porter des sous-vêtements féminin, vraiment. Ma curiosité n'en fit que plus piquée à vif, me permettant un questionnement.

_ Tu vis seul ?

_ Ca dépend des jours.

_ Et.. vous êtes beaucoup ?

_ Ca peut varier. Je peux être seul, tout comme me retrouver à pas loin de dix.

Dix.. dans un si petit espace ? Bon certes, ce n'était pas si petit que ça mais ça le devenait bien vite avec autant de personnes. Soudainement, je comprenais mieux l'origine de tout se désordre, bien que j'eu l'infime impression que Law n'était pas quelqu'un de très ordonné de base. Pour un dépaysement, j'étais gâtée. Je tentais de m'aventurer dans tout ce foutoir, évitant de marcher sur quoi que ce soit, tandis que le brun n'en avait que faire, ne prenant pas la peine d'enjamber toutes ces pauvres affaires froissées au possible. Puis un crack sonore se fit entendre, attirant mon regard traduisant un 'oh merde' vers sa personne. Il venait de marcher sur quelque chose qui s'était sans doute brisé sous son poids. Il haussa simplement les épaules, indifférent.

_ J'ai du écraser une souris.

_ Sérieusement ?!

_ C'est une blague. Y'a pas le moindres animal chez moi, ne serait-ce que les détraqués qui me servent de coloc de temps à autre.

Très drôle. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'étais quelque peu réticente à faire la rencontre de tout ce petit monde, si jamais je devais le faire un jour. L'heure n'était pas à la question, très vite coupée par un vacarme produit une fois de plus par ce cher brun. Il cherchait quelque chose, avec certitude, mais au point de presque défoncer ses meubles, c'était plutôt hard.

_ Elle est où putain..

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Il me jaugea un instant, comme s'il avait presque oublié ma présence. Déjà ? Devais-je me sentir vexée ou bien ? Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de continuer ses recherches en me laissant planter en plein milieu de ce qu'il appelait 'salon'. Dans la fonction inutile, je répondais haut la main. Il revint après quelques minutes, se jetant sur le canapé que je devinais clic-clac, plusieurs sachets en main. J'avais peur de savoir ce que c'était.

_ Tu.. te drogues ?

Son regard noir parvint jusqu'à moi, me donnant une réponse muette. Je vois. Ses cernes n'étaient sans doute pas présente uniquement par le manque de sommeil, tout compte fait. Puis tout me parvins plus clair dans mon esprit. Son attitude presque agressive par moment au bord de la Seine, et son empressement à fouiller son appartement.. monsieur était en manque de son précieux carburant. A voir comme ça, ça ne me choquais pas tellement finalement. Il avait bien une gueule à consommer, quand on regardait bien. Mais ce qui m'inquiétais d'avantage c'était la contenance de tout ce petit bordel. De la poudre blanche, des stick et des pilules. Un large choix me direz-vous. Sans demander, je pris place à ses côtés tout en prenant soin encore une fois à ne rien écraser, pour l'observer muettement s'enfiler un rail.

_ Tu veux tester ?

_ Non, ça iras.

Il m'offrit un léger sourire amusé, me lançant un bref 'miss à peur?' qui m'agaça plus qu'autre chose. N'étais-je pas censée être observatrice avant d'être actrice ? Hors de question que je touche à ça. Même pour plus tard, ce n'était pas dans mes plans. Il balaya la table basse sur laquelle était disposée toute l'artillerie en un coup de main, s'installant confortablement dans le canapé ensuite. Il m'observa longuement, beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu préfères dormir seule ou avec la chaleur d'un corps à tes côtés ?

Pardon ? C'était quoi cette question ? Il prit compte de mon air désemparée, lachant un ricanement amusé par ma réaction et sans doute par la tête de poisson que je devais tirer.

_ Je reformule ma phrase. Je suis épileptique, et rester seul après consommation n'est pas forcément une très bonne idée. Si j'claque, j'aimerais que tu ais au moins le privilège d'avoir une vue sur mon corps sans vie au réveil.

Mais c'est que c'était très joyeux tout ça dit donc. Presque comme dans un rêve. Plus sérieusement, ce gars avait un putain de problème. Les crises d'épilepsies étaient pour la plupart causées par un état d'anxiété important, ou par des moments de fatigues inhabituel. Et il osait consommer autant, au point de mettre sa vie en jeu. Quel genre de plaisir pouvait-il bien ressentir à se détruire la santé de la sorte ? Je sais, j'ai moi même dit ne pas échapper à mon joint quotidien. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas malade, moi. M'avouant vaincue, je grimaçais quelque peu.

_ A la seule condition que tu t'endormes et te réveil dans la même position. Comment tu fais d'habitude quand tu es seul ?

_ Habituellement je n'suis pas tout seul. J'me débrouilles pour ramener une compagnie féminine pour la nuit. Ah j'te rassure, j'te toucherais pas.

_ Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, oui.

Sans prévenir, le métis se releva pour disparaître dans une autre pièce. Quelques instant plus tard, je l'entendis m'appeler pour venir le rejoindre. Il s'agissait là d'une chambre, probablement la sienne. Je peux vous assurer que si le salon avait pu paraître sans dessus dessous.. je n'avais donc aucun mots en bouche pour décrire cet endroit où il dormait. Le même schéma s'appliquait au sol, y ajoutant quelques chaussures ayant perdues leur jumelle. Des guitares de toutes sortes, dont la plupart étaient cassées, étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce. Des tableaux étaient quand à eux empilés dans un petit coin, laissant grandement penser qu'il s'agissait là de ses propres oeuvres. Monsieur était donc un peintre amateur en plus de photographe. Charmant mélange. En parlant de photo, son plaond en était innondé. Pas les murs, mais vraiment le plafond. Les clichés représentaient toutes sortes de choses, à commencer par des selfies de lui même, pour divaguer sur des objets et des animaux. Aucune autre personnes autre que lui n'y figuraient. Souffrait-il d'un problème de narcissime ?

_ Mets ça pour dormir.

Rabaissant ma tête jusqu'ici levée au plafond, je me pris un t-shirt noir en pleine figure. Heureusement pour moi, il sentait la lessive. Dieu soit loué. Je regardais le jeune homme, en papillonnant des paupières. C'était à lui je suppose. A en juger la taille, il me ferait presque une robe. Sans doute plus agréable que de dormir en jupe et chemisier. Je retirais donc mes chaussures pour les caler toute deux dans un petit coin, pour ensuite déboutonner mon haut. Mais je m'arrêtais bien vite.

_ Y'a moyen que tu ...

_ Ah, ouais.

Il se retourna donc, afin de me laisser me dévêtir tranquillement sans sentir un regard pesant. Je ne suis pas forcément très pudique... mais envers ceux que je ne connais pas, j'aimerais éviter, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. Je mis alors rapidement le haut bien trop grand -je ne m'étais pas trompée- pour ensuite donner la permission à mon hébergeur de reprendre sa position initiale. Il afficha un rictus moqueur, me faisant soupirer.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ On va dire que.. ça change.

Oh, pour changer oui c'était sûr. Moi, habillée sans cesse avec des pièces de plus de cent euros pour certaines, me voila portant un fringue à dix euros à tout casser. Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, si j'étais ici, c'était bien pour éviter ce genre de chose. Je pris donc place dans son lit deux places, fait avec paresse. La couverture était toute froissée, et le drap à moitié défait. En tant normal, j'aurais tout retapé mais la fatigue pour cause de l'heure tardive me rappela à l'ordre. Maintenant couchée, je baillais ouvertement après avoir plaquée ma main devant ma bouche.

_ J'reviens tout de suite, je vais acheter un truc à l'épicerie d'en bas. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais comme chez toi. Ah, et si un violeur entre par mégarde, ne cris pas. Y'en a qui dorme dans cet immeuble.

_ Je ferais abstraction de ce commentaire.

Rieur, il s'eclipsa ensuite pour disparaître acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Je ne sais pas de quoi et je m'en souciais peu, bien trop occupée à tenter de trouver le sommeil. Plus tard, alors que je comatais, je le sentis s'imminscer dans le lit à mes côtés. J'entrouvris légèrement les yeux en sentant une odeur désagréable me piquer les narines. Tient donc. Ce dont monsieur avait eu besoin n'était autre que de l'alcool, visiblement.

_ Mais vas t'faire foutre connard !

Je sursautais avec violence après m'être faite réveiller par cette gueulante poussée. Une voix féminine.. tient donc ? Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler que je n'étais pas chez moi, mais bien chez Law. Mec qui n'était pas à mes côtés, d'ailleurs. Sans doute était-il déjà debout, et en train de s'engueuler dans le salon. Me levant doucement, je passais une main dans mes cheveux que je devinais dans tout les sens. Tant pis, pour un minimum d'aspect esthétique, nous repasserons plus tard.

_ Mais vous êtes vraiment con putain ! J'vous dis qu'c'est très bien !

Grommelant, je pris mon courage à deux main pour passer ma tête dans l'entrebaïllement de la porte. J'haussais donc un sourcil à la vue qui s'offrait maintenant à moi.

Une femme aux cheveux rose identique aux miens, était assise en tailleur sur la table basse de la veille. Ca aurait pu paraître normal si cette dernière n'avait pas été en sous-vêtements devant Law lui-même, et un autre gars aux cheveux vert relevés en crête. Ce dernier arborait un septum, et des caninnes étrangement pointues. Il riait aux éclats, à en faire mal aux oreilles.

_ Très bien ?! Se faire tatouer une part de pizza sur le ventre, j'ai connu mieux Jewel' !

Ah, je comprends mieux. Cette fille s'était donc fait tatouer quelque chose de plus ou moins atypique sur son ventre. Voila qui me retirais une épine du pieds. Non pas que leur présence me dérangeait, je n'étais pas chez moi après tout, mais s'il aurait été question de dépravés sexuels.. ça aurait été très différent.

_ Enfin réveillée ? Marmotte.

J'eu un hoquet de surprise, rencontrant le regard de mon hébergeur qui esquissait un sourire amusé. J'étais grillée, bien que me faire discrète n'était pas non plus mon objectif. L'air de rien, je fis un hochement de tête polie aux deux autres qui me lancèrent un sourire. Ils semblaient au courant de ma présence, un bon point sans doute. Ni vus ni connus, je pris place sur une chaise au niveau du comptoir, ne souhaitant pas non plus me mêler à ce petit monde. Visiblement, cela ne sembla pas les déranger puisqu'ils continuèrent leur débat sur l'acte voulu comme idiot de la rose. Prenant appuie sur le bar à l'aide de mon coude, je déposais mon menton dans la paume de ma main, très attentive sur leur petite scène de ménage. Ca gueulait. Ca gueulait dès le matin. Etrangement, un petit sourire discret se dessina sur mon visage.

Je ne sais pas trop encore dans quoi je me suis embarquée cette nuit là. Mais contre toute attente, ça me plaisait bien.

* * *

 **Ainsi ce termine le chapitre. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ignora quand sortira la suite, car je suis assez prise en ce moment mais je tenterais de ne pas traîner. J'aimerais avoir votre avis concernant la longueur de mes chapitres, si c'est trop ou bien pas assez justement. Vos reviews sont les bienvenues, en espérant vous voir la prochaine fois. See ya !**


	4. Mise au point

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

Contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu penser, il ne s'agit malheureusement pas d'un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris énormément de retard sur cette fiction, et je tenais à vous expliquer pourquoi.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement en manque d'inspiration concernant cette fiction, mais le fait est que je ne sais pas du tout comment l'organiser, l'ordre des évènements, et de plus, j'ai deux potentielles idées concernant la fin de cet écrit qui sont très différentes.. ce qui m'empêche de pondre la suite, puisque les évènements dans les deux cas ne sont pas tout à fait identiques. C'est pourquoi j'hésite fortement à la continuer.

De plus, je suis consciente du fait que les OC ne sont pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde.. C'est pourquoi j'hésite à recommencer depuis le début, avec un vrai pairing (j'entends par là, deux personnages soutirés de One Piece). Je pencherais plus pour un LawxAce, ou voir peut-être un LawxBonney. Ou alors je laisse la fiction avec Hanabi tel quel. Je ne sais pas, je suis vraiment perdue.

C'est pourquoi je m'en remet à vous. Cette fiction avec un oc vaut-elle réellement la peine d'avoir une suite ? Je ne vous demande pas des avis pour qu'on me dise " o nn tro bi1 continu" pour me jeter des fleurs, c'est vraiment très sérieux. J'affectionne beaucoup la tournure que cette histoire renferme, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis à la hauteur. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps à tout organiser, pour ensuite écrire et publier la suite. Je m'en remet à vous simplement pour savoir si autant d'attente pour une simple histoire vaut réellement le coup.

Je remercie d'avance ceux qui auront pris la peine de répondre à cette petite remise en question, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de cette fiction que je ne fais que décevoir depuis un bon moment. Sachez que j'en suis vraiment désolée, et, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet égarement.

A la prochaine ! _ **See ya !**_


End file.
